


Be Normal

by Zenchi (ZenChi7824)



Category: Spider-Man (Movies - Raimi), Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb), Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Bottom Peter Parker, Boyfriends, Clever Venom, Dating, Dorks in Love, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hungry Venom Symbiote (Marvel), Idiots in Love, Love, Love Bites, M/M, Normal Life, Obsessive Venom, Payback, Pining, Planting Symbiote, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Venom, Possessive Venom Symbiote (Marvel), Precious Peter Parker, Problems, Protective Venom Symbiote (Marvel), Romance, Spider-Man 3 (Raimi), Symbiote Involved, Teasing Venom, Top Venom Symbiote (Marvel), Touching, Tying, tied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-16 23:04:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16504502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZenChi7824/pseuds/Zenchi
Summary: Another day, another Spider’s moments. And just another troublesome day with the usual repeating routine of persistent Venom, who wanted to make love over and over. Although Peter, knowing nothing would change between themselves if there wasn’t anything that could change the two and their disastrous routines, knew he had to do something—and eventually wouldn’t let himself being swayed or thrown off the pace into Venom’s persistent advances anymore, with another idea coming right up on his sleeves, on the last minute of reasoning with the Symbiote. [R18, Mature] [Venom/Spiderman – Eddie Brock/Peter Parker]





	1. A Start

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! It’s Zen again, and again! Hey, nice to see you guys again after picking up the last fiction I’ve written (the third one) and here’s the other new one, with another new theme! I thank you guys for giving me all the kudos, and here we go—the new fiction! Sorry to make you wait long and thanks again for the support! :3
> 
> This one’s would be a long fic (well, two chapters are long, right? :’D) and ahem, things will get heated up as usual! If you haven’t read the first or second fiction, well… it doesn’t matter, really! Since this is intended as another long-shot (more of a side story, though) I hoped it isn’t bugging you guys much! Although, if you wanted to read the first fic or the second first, feel free to do so, as you might’ve gotten the idea about why this two were being like this! <3 
> 
> FIRST THING FIRST FOR EVERYONE WHO MIGHT BE READING THIS: ENGLISH IS NOT MY FIRST LANGUAGE, SO I APOLOGIZE IF THERE ARE MISTAKES AND ERRORS IN ADVANCE, AND THANK YOU FOR UNDERSTANDING! 
> 
> Well, without further ado, go scroll ‘em down, and hit the road! Don’t forget—but to enjoy the story to deepest core of your heart, ‘kay? Oh-oh, not to be forgotten, made sure to sometimes check the tags, alright? It’s basically what would be happening in the story!

“Hey, Venom.”

I called out to the Symbiote’s name softly as I laid myself down on the couch on the living room leisurely, with my eyes looking at the clean ceilings above, and hoping if I could just hung on the ceilings at that time by the given chance, I would. Not because I had no reasons, really. It was because _of this huge_ Eddie Brock—turning into one Venom—the huge and venomous black Symbiote who latched onto the older man’s body for who knows how long already, when and where did they even joined together into one force, had becoming more persistent as of late, just because I wasn’t showing him anything that was like pushing him away; in other words, I wanted to reject him up whenever he tried to approach me for one of the usual thing he would like to do.

_And this usual ‘thing’, was none other than…_

_…to make love._

“ _What is it_ , Spider?” Venom asked with a soft purring tone as he leaned down on the top of my body slowly but surely, pressing his heavy body in a luscious way, with his hips sometimes grinding against, or nudging the legs of mine from time to time, poking something hard that was forming between his legs when the seconds passed, with me voicing no protests or declining his very actions, but merely feeling it a little bit.

Glancing down for a moment, I had then sighed at what I’ve just seen: Venom was already so hard _–with his member was more than eager to penetrate me as it stood up perfectly–_ in an active state and how it wasn’t my imagination _–nor I was imagining it to begin with–_ when I thought Venom was doing it for more than once already; he was doing it so many times before the time I had this in thoughts, with him sometimes doing a lick over my entrance and playfully nudging his hard member without penetrating me straight.

_It was… as if Venom wanted to made me beg for him to do me, or something. Although I wouldn’t give in to his approaches, as I knew the Symbiote would be more than entertained if he saw me being so desperate for his touches and advances..._

And it wasn’t an illusion to me either, especially whenever I felt the hard and hot thing between his legs was grinding harder and harder to my thighs for each time, inviting a small hitched gasp out from me from time to time whenever Venom was intentionally doing that to made sure I was going to experience and being invited into the same _‘mood’_ as his; being turned on and would be willing to the thing he wanted me to do.

_Even when I thought I was trying to talk to him for a moment or so before doing these things like a broken recorder or broken tapes, too, geez. We already did this for more than I count of—more than the days I could even remember as we did it like a repeat for each day... that I just felt not sure if I was even going to ask him to do these things together anymore, since Venom would most certainly did it without questions, and wouldn’t even give me the chances to ask him; how he would already made his way through before I could even made a voice._

_Like some sort of beast craving for affections and something else—which I didn’t know what, that this Venom is._

Although, at the time I saw Venom was having a _‘like I care’_ attitude and even going to grind his hard member even harder than before, I gasped and quickly trying to gather my mind, and get myself to continue the talk from the part I just called him out.

I wasn’t sure why I was even trying to bring up a topic for the day where Venom wanted to make love _–like the very other day, as usual–_ to me, but finding myself to be… maybe, frustrated from the fact that the activities out of all the days we’ve spent together as of late were none other than bed, eating, bed, shower, bed, bed, bed, making love all night. Maybe I was stressed out and trying to made a change for once, but… hell knows what will happen to Venom and his antics when he just heard me asking for the impossible.

“You know… can’t you be _‘normal’_ to me, for once?” I actually asked with all of my guts _–or all of the frustrations that had turned into one confidence for me to actually voice things up, like some sort of protest–_ to Venom, who actually stopped pressing his hard member to my thighs at once, just right after I made the question, loud and clear.

I couldn’t help myself but fidgeted when Venom stopped his entire movement after, with two white big pupils moving so ever slowly to look up at me, just to get me slightly frightened and feeling quite regretful in mind: thinking if I was even asking for some sort of trouble up on my sleeves; when I didn’t ask for anything, actually. A set of sharp teeth were also seen as Venom made a loud growl to my face at the same time.

“What do you mean, _by normal_ , Spider? If you meant about what we’re _doing right now_ : you do fucking know that… _This. Is. Normal_. Doing things like fucking or making love is pretty much normal, on everyday basis. Lovers do that more often than we are.” Venom quickly pointed his sharp finger towards what I thought, my chest, grinding it a little deeper by the time I didn’t give him any responses afterwards, but focusing my eyes on the place where Venom had just clawed me.

Although I winced and yelped when Venom suddenly leaned in to chew the jawline of mine, making me couldn’t help myself but leaking out small tears and an agonizing cry as Venom seemed… to be enjoying how I’ve reacted and giving out my reaction as I saw him grinning and squinting his eyes a little, somehow.

_I’m not sure if Venom was even being pissed off from seeing me not giving any responses out, but… this doesn’t seem to be the case at all…_

Knowing Venom and his antics for years as we’d been dating and becoming lovers—along with Eddie Brock’s real personality _–even about how the older man acted more gentle than the alien itself–_ obviously, I thought I’ve learnt things much better about Venom, but then again, maybe not; like how things I’ve considered normal was seen as abnormal in Venom’s eyes.

_Though… is he becoming a sadist now? Or somewhat… teasing me?_

“I—I, well, I don’t think this is normal. Usually lovers would only do these things out in a reaction of love being shared—just like after we were either joking around, kissing or doing something else together. Sure we can make love, but not excessively like this. Listen to me—I’m merely asking you to be a normal person for once. I meant, just doing such thing as doing cuddles, hugs, or anything soft. Not something _like this_ on everyday basis, Venom! I know you gained pleasure… and _so do… I,_ but! But I want you to understand things. The things such as human’s normal term, and I just want you to be normal, as normal—“

“—I don’t give a crap about your explanations or lecturing me about _what we should do_ , telling me to change the everyday basis’ schedule, _Spider!_ I’ve told you several times before: that I did the things the way I wanted, and human’s thinking, logic, and flaws doesn’t matter enough to me or even touching the parts where I thought everything was normal! If you’re saying what I’m doing right now is excessive, then don’t you think you’re mistaking it? You’re admitting that you’re enjoying this thing together too, so _don’t you dare claim it as excessive, you ungrateful Spider_.” Venom lashed out in a reaction as he released one of his Symbiote’s liquid to grab one of my thighs out a sudden, spreading it until the point I thought my legs would ripped out _–although it wasn’t–_ and inviting an uncontrollable gasp out from my mouth as I might’ve predict what Venom might probably do.

_Although I might put some senses into him right now—or even trying even though I knew the chances are slim by the time!_

_This Venom—well, isn’t he one of an egoist, now? Goodness, such a handful lover!_

“Wa-wait!! Venom, I just—want to reason with you! Or teaching you the basic of understanding us humans in a sense! If you keep the things up like this as of late, I’m quite sure one of these days I’ll be for not long, couldn’t keeping up with your stamina anymore and would break for sure! With you being overly overpowered—and how I know you’re eager and good enough to go, but please listen to me Venom— _or Eddie!_ I’m sorry if I said this as excessive or seeming ungrateful to you—but I didn’t! I’m very grateful to what you both had done to me—yet, I also know you’re listening ever since, so please come out and don’t just stay still there, pretending you didn’t hear me!” I begged out with a pleading tone as I stared both of my eyes to what was behind those two huge white pupils, knowing that Eddie had been listening ever since, and would certainly heed the call I’ve been giving him to.

True enough, like it was some sort of magic, I saw how Venom was reluctant at first, with him growling _–and seeming to debate on the back of Eddie’s head, like some sort of inner mentality battle–_ and clawing his fingers in the air in one kind of desperation momentarily, before actually giving in with a squint and hateful glare to my face for a splitting seconds, and dispersing to the back of Eddie’s head as the older man’s face had then shown up to replace his scary face; like some sort of trickery, and how I hoped it was, even though I knew it was impossible, because it was a reality I was in, with the Symbiote living on the inside of Eddie’s body.

Eddie sighed at first, with both of his eyes looking tired for a moment but managed to smile when he saw me and one of my… still-hung up to the empty air thigh, revealing the private places I wished Eddie didn’t _–and wouldn’t–_ see. Blushing slightly when I knew Eddie had his eyes had some sort of appreciating toward it, I merely kept my lips shut afterwards.

_All in hope that I would do just survive well after Eddie show himself up._

Eddie chuckled.

“I understand, Peter; you meant no harm by that excessive and just expressing your real expression. It’s not like you will not be able of keeping up with our stamina, Peter. You’re more than good enough ever since. And you seemed… to _adjust to our_ size down there, as of late. And I don’t think I could see you fainting out on us, if you couldn’t keep up with us, you know? You’re that strong—and I thought you’re more than built to be able to keep up with us… and our unearthly combination on the bed.” Eddie smirked and leaned down to puff an air on one side of my ears affectionately _–like he was trying to compliment and going to embarrass me even further–_ and sending me shivers down my spine, out in one reaction.

_Well, I’m built… but, not really that strong, compared to Venom’s, combined with Eddie’s body stamina. If anything, I’m quite crafty and fast enough to react towards Venom’s advances, if it is in a battle._

“…You might’ve said that because you’re the one doing me, Eddie. Also, stop it with the dirty talk, I’m not… used to hear that coming out from you. Are you affected that greatly by Venom’s way of saying things, I wonder…” I pouted slightly and had my eyes rolled up.

Eddie’s brows had then twitched up in one amusement, or so had I took notice at the time Eddie had the edge of his lips twitched up slightly.

“Oh? Then does this mean you want to initiate things for once? Not that I mind seeing you—Peter Parker, dancing on my laps, however. Seeing you going up and down, bouncing and be a moaning mess on my body’s part would surely enthrall me for the rest of my life.” Eddie continued with his dirty talk with a low tone again, and this time, getting me to blush furiously from the embarrassing image I’ve had because of what the older man had said.

Eddie, knowing what I’d in mind, smiled for a moment before pecking the side of my ears affectionately.

“ _Not that thing again,_ jackass. I didn’t talk things with bed terms. I want you— _and Venom_ , to understand that making love all day on the bed wasn’t the only thing we could do. We can more things together. Or even explore new things, and be a dork together, you know?” I arched one of my eyebrows as I heard Eddie had for not long, laughed and patted the side of my shoulder once.

_I’m not sure what was so funny with me telling him about it, but I thought I was trying to be serious about this topic here, and wanting us to get a good change of time together!_

“Well then, what do you want us to do? Exploring things, huh… not that I mind about us being dork together, but as for Venom, well, I’m quite sure we will make Venom mad—or even trying to choke you and eat you alive, if we happened to hug, kiss, or doing the cuddles for the whole day; means your request of hugging would be denied instantly. That guy couldn’t really last long without his members hardened _–just like me–_ especially… when we knew it was you—our Spider, the only one we’re loving and hold within our embrace. Since you’ve became _exclusively ours_. Our tiny Spider which we became to love and cherish.” Eddie ended with a soft tone and smiling so ever sweetly afterward.

Listening to what Eddie had just said, I found myself for not long, staring down to the still hard state member _–looking so eager and weirdly enticing for me, especially when I was thinking to get them to change their usual routine–_ but looking away for as quick as I could afterwards, as I felt my cheeks were heated up until it was spreading through like a wildfire to both of my ears. And my reaction, was taken in by fascinated Eddie, who was for not long, moving down slightly to peck my lips and staying there with his lips were still glued to mine, letting our breathes mingled together while he stared his beautiful and gentle eyes _–with a gleam resurfacing, giving me some sort of his of how he was fond, loving, and anticipating himself as in to do the things together–_ to me for the longest seconds I could ever count.

_It was as if… Eddie was being observant, or even, trying to get my reaction out of what he’d done… or even something else… well, something I couldn’t put off of as to what._

_Did Eddie was being appreciative of my reaction, I wonder? Or even… being entirely…_

“Peter…” Eddie whispered my name as gentle as he could, and stroking the back of my hair at the same time, as I couldn’t really help but appreciating the lovable way of Eddie’s hand, especially when he was caressing me with his two huge gentle and careful hands; like how he was handling a porcelain plate and had a certain tendency not to broke it, especially careful if he was being too rough, and all the same, having some sort of tender feelings being felt as he touched it—and in this case, me.

Eddie had then called my name once again, one was more different than the others’ tune, with each was giving me one of a different stronger and alluring vibes that the man wanted to invite me, making love together; or continuing the things he wanted to do ever since, and in a higher urge to do it, yet he restrained himself to not tell, unlike Venom himself.

_Although, me, being a Spiderman, couldn’t really gotten myself swayed into Venom’s or even Eddie’s pace of play! Not right now—not when he was trying to lull me out with the things I expect him to do so he can make his way through and getting me falling into what he was trying to do, again!_

Pushing myself up afterwards _–or I was trying with one brisk movement, at least–_ to broke the lips contact, Eddie was quite surprised at first _–and probably not predicting I will do the things that wasn’t in his radar–_ and reluctant to let me sat up on the couch as he gave me one careful eye, but actually letting me when I stared both of my eyes toward his own with confidence, leaning in closer and closer to almost touch both of my nose and my lips into his very own, in a very slow movement; like the thing you could find on the soap opera or sitcom and the scenes, but this one’s different.

Almost entranced, Eddie was appreciating the way I looked at him at first _–or that was how he looked like he was in my eyes–_ before letting out a small sigh and giving in as he leaned back slowly as well, taking his time while having both of his eyes wandering over my body, appreciating it for few seconds and down to my legs, before settling down on my face.

_It was almost like he was licking me using his own two eyes, this man is._

_The way he looks himself was quite… alluring in my eyes, too._

Although at the time, I was merely thinking that Eddie was being considerate, or even something else that could be put through as he might just saw through me: about how my face might’ve just expressed and seen as I had something important to be said to him, and he just heeded what I wanted to do as he already sensed it _–the vibes I was giving out to him, too, as it might also be Venom’s sharp senses caught what I thought my own facial expression, my mind, and how it already knows it easily, just because the Symbiote had ever lived on my body once, and telling Eddie everything–_ as he was just letting me doing what I wanted exactly, with him giving in and certainly not going to continue his advances any further; restraining himself, to put it simply.

Eddie was merely waiting and giving me a small space as the time passed by with me trying to sit with my legs crossed and settling into a comfortable position, and was actually following what I’d just done—with him doing the same thing, although there was one difference: with him having his eyes looking so ever observant at me as he followed my every movement _–like a copycat–_ and giving me simple stare when I was trying to gather myself to talk to him _–and preparing my mental to face the odd and loving stare Eddie was giving–_ with a clear of throat as the start.

_It was as if Eddie was waiting for me to talk, and he was so ready to hear everything. Or that was how I saw Eddie, being so silent, and his eyes having some sort of wavering on the surface when I happened to lock my eyes with him._

“Eddie.” I called with a soft tone, eyes taking a peek from time to time to the older man’s face, who was at that time, already frowning a little from.

_Maybe he was thinking that his techniques didn’t really work on me or something, and he made that sort of face._

_Well, it does, actually, in one way or the other, with me slightly reacting to his loving touches. But for the moment –or at least, now, out of all the very other day– I just wanted us to be normal—doing the normal things like cuddling or something soft, like exchanging kisses or giving each other’s comfort by rolling over the bed or anything that could be categorized as something normal. Not something like we used to do ever since—being all cooped up in a room for all the day, or even having my ass plowed with Venom’s rough but pleasurable pace for the uncountable rounds either._

I scratched the back of my head after, eyes looking to one side as I tried to not focus on anything, but trying to focus on what I was wanting or even trying to say. I wasn’t sure if I was looking so troubled or way too conscious of the stare Eddie was giving, or how I really looked like in the eyes of Eddie’s, but I was certain that Eddie was looking worried for a second there as he made a small sound of shifting his legs over and over on the couch; like he’d been anticipating on what I was trying to say, but I wasn’t really sure if that was it.

_Anyway, I think I should just say the thing I wanted to say right now._

“You know… can we, _go on a date_ … like now?” I asked softly, with a hope that the older man would quickly answer _‘yes’_ , although the hope dispersed when a surprise came next instead.

I thought the older man would certainly make a face or either beaming a smile towards me before shrugging me off, but instead… it was Eddie, having made a baffled face instead.

_Or more like, surprised, shocked, and getting all mixed up?_

Well, I wasn’t sure how he was looking like _–nor can it be described–_ but at the time I stared my eyes to the older man, I saw how surprised Eddie must be: who had his eyes widened, lips parted slightly from and seeming to be breathless from. And obviously, a long silence that had come to fill the silence that was shared between the two of us, and… surely be the most obvious continuation from the surprising occurrence.

_Not that I expect the older man would be showing this kind of side to me. Was he being entirely surprised, not expecting me to ask that, or… finding me to be oddly daring enough to ask that when he had some ‘situation’ down there, I wonder?_

As I wondered, I couldn’t really help myself to not talk or even merely giving him a stare back, when all Eddie gave to me was none other than the silent treatment for what I thought ages _–with him gaping him lips like a dumb person, though adorable, in his own way–_ making me having to turn to look at the older man with a furrow of brows first, before trying to plead to him for trying to get him do what I hoped he will grant.

_If Venom’s not going to interfere and do his own thing again, that is…_

“Eddie, I know you’ve been busy as of late. And I know you wanted to have more of your time together with me, but… making love on the bed all day wouldn’t be sufficient enough for you—and couldn’t be the only thing we could do you know? We can do so many other things together, and I know your deepest desire to touch and made love, but… _can’t we?_ I know you’re also in a state where you couldn’t go yet, but… _can’t we?_ ” I said with a begging tone and tried to get Eddie to understand that I wanted a change, only the thing that had happened next was quite surprising and unpredictable, even to me _–and my spider senses that caught off the things happening to Eddie–_ myself.

Eddie blushed right after I finished giving him a begging, inviting me a tilt of head to one side as I was becoming more confused than ever.

_I wondered if I was even saying something wrong there? I thought he shouldn’t be blushing when—_

“…don’t ask me with such _a begging face like that, Peter_. I never expect you to be so crafty with your words when I’ve expected you to let me tease you with my dirty talk; instead of this, with leaving me some sort of feeling of you getting me back as one payback there. I don’t think I could really handle myself if you kept on doing that, for… earth’s sake.” Eddie quickly averted his eyes and had one of his hands covered one side of his cheeks _–trying to make sure I wouldn’t look at the embarrassed Eddie, for once, as he usually tried to act cool and all–_ making me surprised, and all the same, totally speechless from seeing the reaction of Eddie’s.

_If he’s Venom right now, I bet Venom would be… well, nah. Nevermind, the alien never even show an embarrassed face, let alone blushed? Venom will most probably grinned, but giving me a creepy look with those set of sharp teeth shown as he talked. With drools dripping down along that flitting long and rough tongue._

_And yet, now… seeing Eddie like this… isn’t he… lovable? Also a dork, don’t you think? A lovely dorky boyfriend of mine, I mean._

Though I couldn’t really help but blushing for not long as well, as Eddie’s blushing face must be infectious. Since it was also the first time Eddie had ever shown the vulnerable _–and not so tough–_ side to me, with him being able to let me see his sweet side, along with cute side as well. I never expect this, let alone expecting anything cuter coming from this older man…

“So… _can we?_ ” I fidgeted while trying to ask again, with one uncertain tone, due to I knew Eddie might just loved to go to, but not when it came to Venom.

_Not when Venom was being hard-headed, having objections and surely will lash his tongue at me. The alien was so hard to be convinced and being explained sometimes I felt like I just had to rip the skull of my head and tell him to look at what I was thinking. That frustrating, you asked? Yes, that frustrating. I know the alien was a prideful being, and seemed to know lot of things I am yet to discover. So explaining, discussing, or even talking long about norms seemed to be hard for him, except if Eddie was telling him to. In other words: when Eddie would reason with Venom, would be the day where Venom would eventually agrees._

_Not when he was having that hard state as well. It would be more like of a torture coming up right next if I happened to force my opinion out of him._

Eddie cleared his throat then, staring at me for a moment with a somewhat troubled face. I didn’t know what he was even thinking for the seconds I looked at the older man, but I bet Venom must be saying things to him, and letting him—the older man feeling so troubled, with Eddie making weird faces for the seconds he tried to reason himself out with the alien. I waited around for a minute or longer for an answer from the older man, and already so ready to get a _‘no’_ , as an answer _–and how I made a dejected face already when I thought the expectations would surely go down to the sewer, with me almost interrupting the time they seemed to be debating about something about–_ although things were… getting out of my expectations and predictions, somehow.

“Sure.”

Eddie said with a small smile and a certain tone to made sure I wasn’t going to be disappointed with the waiting.

_Or maybe about how the older man wouldn’t make me clearly disappointed when I had just pleaded myself for a change, for once. Doing things once out of a usual routine wouldn’t hurt, right?_

I wasn’t exactly in the brightest moment at that time, but when I thought I had just heard something unexpectant out from Eddie’s mouth, it was just my turn to be baffled and tilting my head to one side as I stared my eyes out to the older man, who gave me an innocent _–but having some sort of curious–_ look after.

“What is it, Peter?” Eddie smiled and leaned in for a soft kiss just on the edge of my lips, making me shuddered when I had just felt his breath ticking the side of my skin.

Gulping my saliva down, I stuttered quite a bit when I thought Eddie wanted to hear an answer out of my lips.

“N-no. _Nothing._ I just— _well_ , never expect you to give me an answer quickly away with that…” I said with a glance from time to time to Eddie’s face; to make sure I wasn’t saying the wrong thing or even seeing Eddie lying through his teeth or something.

Although, Venom’s face had suddenly returned to the surface out of a sudden _–since he must be listening in to the conversation we were having–_ and giving me a growl and a cringe with those set of sharp teeth as he leaned closer to my face, sending salivas down to my face while he made a low huff, threatening me with one of his clawed fingers hovering over my jawline.

“Then, do you want me to just delay the answer and give you a _‘no’_ instead, Spider? Not that I mind not giving you an answer straight away, especially when I was so eager to penetrate you and claim your ass as mine right now. I wouldn’t even mind plowing you on the outside if you wanted to. As you request, ask, and begged for it. Or even _blowing me off right now, as that_ would be the wisest choice before we gone out and having our so expected fun and fluffy time together.” Venom huffed loudly and licked the side of my face roughly enough to made me winced _–and how he seemed to did that on purpose so he would leave traces down on my skin with his saliva or something that goes like an eye for an eye, with me having things going on my way, granted by Eddie because Eddie had talked his way through with the alien and Venom granted it with an affectionate licking as an exchange, I should say–_ and cringed, but sighing in relief when Eddie’s face had shown up at the same second Venom had been done with his words, with the older man looking slightly troubled and scratching the back of his head slowly.

I was, at first, baffled from the sudden change, but quickly regained myself when Eddie slowly leaned in, with his lips caressing the side of my lips softly, as he seemed to try to change the mood and lighten the atmosphere, the one where Venom had said earlier; with Venom being frustrated enough to even said crude things and asking me to blow him off, although I wouldn’t heed it, obviously.

“So… what would it be, Peter? Still going on with your idea of _‘dating’_ , or…?”

As I blinked and stared my eyes out to the older man, my mind had then taken a bit off as I saw Eddie was trying to hug me out, and I was, somehow, leaving the older man do what he wanted to me. Once I’ve felt Eddie’s hands being wrapped around my shoulder, I quickly returned the gesture and leaned softly to the older man’s broad chest and inhaled his scent. I felt the older man’s hands had then moved down to my back, moving up and down slowly like he was taking in my every inches of body or something that goes around the line.

_I knew Venom was being nice on his own way, for ‘today’, however, but just listening to how he was giving me options right now… don’t you think it was in the slightest bit ‘suspicious’? Like… Venom—known as the notorious alien with his own thought, doing things the way he liked to do, and not going to listen to anybody else’s command, let alone request, and now… agreeing to what I’m trying to get him to understand: to get on a date?_

_Not that I doubt Venom, but seeing him agreeing instantly like this, was very, very, suspicious, alright! It’s impossible if he wouldn’t ask things later on! I mean, when he lets you do things freely, he usually will ask for something in return! Like one payback, the latter thing must be going to be hard enough to be—_

“Peter…? Are you listening?”

I gasped when I saw Eddie had pulled himself back slowly, letting one of his hands trailing the side of my jawline as he saw me being odd and spacing out a little, maybe.

Gathering my brain and focusing to the main topic, I quickly nodded my head, all in hope that Eddie wouldn’t pester me on asking what on earth made me feeling like I was sent to cloud nine or else. And as if I’ve just predict things, or even already knowing how the older man would actually react _–to made me hope I wouldn’t even space out to invite hordes of questionings–_ Eddie actually stared at me with suspicion at first, with both of his eyebrows furrowed down and being entirely observant. I fidgeted a little at first, but trying to sat still with my eyes locked to his own, and having our time to stare to each other while hoping the older man would gave in first, without questions given.

Again, like a hope that had been granted after its wish, the stare—it only lasted for as long as the older man didn’t bat an eye to my own eyes _–seeming to took in of how I was looking like, and gave in when he seemed to get a ‘nothing suspicious’ coming off of from my expression–_ and sighed through his nose afterwards, with a small acceptant nod; or more like giving up to even trying to think about what to ask me about.

“…if you _say so_ , Peter. Although, for a moment there, I thought you had your eyes glaring so ever piercingly I thought my own self going to get stabbed by you, using some sort of hidden techniques that Venom might just loved to see.” Eddie chuckled afterwards, ruffling my hair so gently that I couldn’t really help myself but blushing, and ducking my head a little.

_Stupid as it seemed, I always reacted like a kid being all embarrassed whenever the man I loved had just either complimented me or showing his affections toward me. Or even a tease from him can make me a blushing Peter in no time, if I should say it honestly.  I must be… looking like some sort of a kid._

“N-no, it must be just your imagination. I don’t have anything that Venom would even like.”

Though my mind was still bugged onto the part where Venom had just given his _‘OK’_ earlier though, as I couldn’t help but having my mind wander there still. Although at the time I was going to dwell myself in back to the inside of my deepest mind and thought the suspicions that seemed to waved off in the air and affecting me greatly, I gasped when I had suddenly saw Venom had suddenly returned to replace Eddie’s face, smashing the face of his onto mine within quick seconds, and grazing the sharp teeth of his up on my lips.

I didn’t understand on what was happening at first, but when I saw Venom stayed there while unmoving, I could feel about how my face was heated up evenly, realizing about what Venom had just done was none other than…

_…giving me a kiss, right?!_

“Shocked, Peter? I thought you wanted to do a normal thing together. You asked for it, and now _its granted._ I know this is my first time doing this, yet _now_ , you made a face like what I’ve been doing _was none other than looking like_ you saw something so bad that you _wouldn’t even believe_ what your eyes had been seeing, wasn’t it? Although, take back the words you’ve been saying earlier—I _now,_ have already found something I like. Aside from your screams for every single night, your every being for being so hard before we dated, and obviously, about the part how you kept up with me when I’m ever living on the inside of your body before. In other words: _splendid_.” Venom purred and made a low reverberating growl as he eyed me up and down slowly, letting his tongue dangled and flitting its tip across my face slowly.

Venom too, was actually letting one of his Symbiote’s part getting away from my leg to return on his body at the same second as he seemed to just realize about what he’d just been doing to me, and licked my face slowly afterwards. Pretending the lick didn’t bother me that much _–but distracting me enough to the point I shuddered a little from–_ I had then following the sight of where the Symbiote had just left my ankle, just to see on how there was a slight red mark forming on the ankle part of mine _–when I’d came to follow the sight and looking at the part of my body–_ but heeding it no responses as I merely sighed, and gasped when I felt Venom’s rough tongue slithered just across the forehead of mine, and pulling back with a soft and content growl.

_The red marks—well, it’s been happening often whenever as of late, and Venom didn’t only leave red marks like that on my ankle, but sometimes on my wrist, on my chest, even to the parts where people could even see; like my neck and shoulder sometimes. And it was all thanks to the passionate Venom, forgetting his own pleasure to the point it made all of his Symbiote just slithered and grabbed my body parts randomly and strongly enough to leave marks. Sometimes it was a bite mark, sometimes it was a tied-up mark._

_Man, if I had to be honest too, the bite mark on the back of my shoulder still didn’t heal. It was healed for few days ago, but gotten worse again when Venom bit his sharp teeth strongly to almost drill a hole down on my body._

_That’s how Venom is._

_I wasn’t sure if he was being intentional too, but I had the slight instinct that he was having slight intention of showing off that I was his –by giving marks on the most visible places out of some other part– or trying to make me angered by intentionally leaving mark here and there, but that didn’t seem to be the case. I meant, Venom never did want to make me angry, or even Eddie—since the two wanted to make sure I was theirs, being comfortable or getting along with them, and they did their best to made sure to keep me happy, entertained, or… pleasure._

“Ve-Venom…”

Having the thoughts, I sighed but jerked up when Venom had returned to caress the side of my jaw roughly, actually making me snapped out from my own thoughts and stared to the white big pupils that seemed to be closer than ever at the time Venom leaned in closer to glue his head over to my forehead, squinting his eyes it a little.

_So I thought… it might just have something that was of Venom’s usual behavior… of being obsessive and possessive over me._

“What have you been thinking of, Spider? I know you’ve been asking for a _‘date’_ ever since, and now you’re being all… blank on us. And this didn’t only happen once, as you kept repeating it. Why don’t you tell me what you’re thinking of, if it is something crucial or even something _‘else’_ …?” Venom said with a low growl on the end, making me fidgeted and wanted to squirm myself away, only to get myself a strong grip over my jaw, and making me couldn’t help but staring into the two big pupils that had almost seemed to know what was going on my mind.

“N-no, I didn’t think of anything but _our date_ …!” I said out of spite, despite what Venom had just done and actually gotten myself released quickly _–surprisingly–_ and getting myself a snort and a husky laugh.

“If that’s what you’re going to say, Spider. I sensed something from you that had been wanting to say something else to me _–with you being off–_ but… it doesn’t really matter; since you said you didn’t think of anything but our date. _Not now, anyway_. Why don’t you show us about what you’ve been thinking for our date then? I don’t really think we will miss out _on things if you know what’s the way to become normal, or how to be normal._ ” Venom grinned for a moment, before actually letting me go when he dispersed to the back of Eddie’s body, switching out with the older man who seemed to be rather… speechless, or getting all awkward on me.

Seeing the sight, I quickly gathered myself and made a clear of throat.

“F-Fine. Alright, let’s get ourselves to take our clothes then, and let’s go out. Fast, fast.” I managed to say when Eddie didn’t seem to be going to wait for me when he already took grab of his clothes out of the wardrobes _–seeming like an instinct, and how I saw him already having his hardness calmed down, too–_ and pulling me up from the couch as he made me changed my shirt first.

_I didn’t really know why, but when I thought Venom had said ‘not now’… well, I thought my spider senses told me something about how there was something off and suspicious going on with the two. It didn’t made sense with Venom giving his ‘ok’ almost instantly and then with Venom just letting go of the topic like he didn’t care; although he usually did, with him claiming whatever belongs to him, he must knew everything. I thought something weird was… going on._

_But hey, I’m here to teach him to be normal, too._

Tugging my shirt quickly, I actually took one of the nice t-shirt I’ve been saving to wear once I went out with Eddie properly, and smiled. The older man, seeming to knew how I reacted when the date and everything that were happening, only chuckled and ruffled my hair affectionately, giving me the vibes that… there surely nothing was off between the two.

_Although my spider senses was sensing something off still, however._

I quickly shook my head and just returned to focus on changing my shirt and…

_…just to think about where to head off with Eddie next._

“Peter, when you’re ready to go on a date, please stop spacing out and come to the outside, alright? I’ll have my engine started up before our date. Surely you wouldn’t like it with us having to walk instead of having our time with my motorcycle, right?” Eddie asked and kissed my forehead quickly, inviting a gasp out from me, but managed to gave him a nod before waving the older man who went out first to get his motorcycle first.

_Well, even though something was odd between the two… I hope nothing bad will happen when we were going to have our date next…_

_...or our first date after ages of making love routines._

“…well, I sure hope so…”

I mumbled and shrugged my shoulder as I quickly smacked my face and ran myself to the outside, feeling slightly looking forward to the new routine that we might just had carved into our memory, and will surely lasted for as long as we lived... and enjoyed our times together. Although this, even when I knew things will turn out to be different and into a different way of the romantic-expected-to be date, instead, and how I regretted how things turning out to be… in the very end…

***


	2. The So-Called Date

_Regret._

_Regret, well…  is the best word I’ve ever came to remember for the last time before everything I’ve dreaded became reality._

Or to put it precisely: the only word I could only remember on the back of my head _–rendering the rest of my structured words and perfect sentences I’ve learnt through my high school life and everything else into one big zero–_ when I’d gotten myself to be pinned to the ceilings on the nighttime. And that’d just happened when we came to check in the hotel for the night, and yelping as Venom made a move on me, with my nubs being squeezed by Venom’s already slithering and rough tongue.

“V-Venom! Ah—I thought we were going out on a date…! Ah, just how things could become like… this, _ahh… mmh_ , this isn’t—isn’t _even a date!_ Not even a normal way of dating—“

“— _Silence, Spider_. I thought the things we’ve done were considered normal! Considering on how we’ve been going to the fancy restaurant, playing on your silly skateboards together, to the point hugging afterwards, while we had our time—or more like more of _Eddie’s time with you_ —with either cuddling, kissing and every single thing you’ve desired! I even wasted my chances to steal your kisses when Eddie asked me to dangle on one building just to give you a perfect smooch! Eddie had done the things you wanted, and now would be the perfect time on where we, or most likely, _me, Venom,_ should be the one to initiate what I wanted the most: to _do our ‘things’_ together, in return of everything!” Venom growled loudly afterwards.

And me, being me—as in Spider, couldn’t really kept my mouth shut or not even returning what Venom had just said without any intention of showing my disagreement of the way he was handling things; returning the good intentions I was having with a making love together stuff, again, and again.

_I truly wondered how the hell can Venom thought of things through like this in no time…? Did he happened to already planned this things with—_

“But this isn’t the point of our date to begin with—“

“— _No buts!_ Cry or yelp for as much as you wanted, Spider, I could careless—as I thought this is just and must be the best payment in return you can make as you made us feeling so erect to the point of being so hard and then asking us out to be on a _‘date’_ instead. You’re being very inconsiderate for our prolonged mating, but I simply let it be because you were being obedient and I’ve came to like your expression enough, just right after I kissed you—as I could just get very well along with your idea. Not to mention, I’m being patient enough just for your sake, _Spider_! Have you never know this: but I’m so hungry for you I don’t think I would be able to withstand myself to withdraw, let alone holding back for any longer. I would rather you to shut up right now, or cry as you will beg for mercy, instead of yapping nonsense.” Venom growled again and sent showers of saliva down to my face as I merely looked at Venom with a begging face; or pleading to him to get myself not involved in the things I should’ve been able to prevent for one day, which was impossible already.

“H- _hey…!_ ”

“Silence and just enjoy yourself in this activity of ours.” Venom made a sneer and returned to focus both of its huge pupils to my body again, sending me shivers down my spine; as my spider senses caught what the Symbiote might’ve been planning to do.

_So… so this was all true! I—I knew something was off and suspicious about the two…. especially when Eddie had worn a face that looked like he was troubled and… how things were turned to be like this, with me getting this in return!_

Seeing how Venom had lolled his tongue to one side after he pulled my nubs strongly, I yelped again when Venom had suddenly ripped the black webs he’d glued over the ceilings, before pulling me down brashly to the bed _–uncaring about if I was about to have a bone fracture, although impossible, since I had a spider genes on my body, which could easily recovered my body’s injuries, wounds–_ and immediately leaning down to put both of his hands down on my side as I heard the loud creak; like he was trying to trap me.

Wincing and closing my eyes from _–and getting my eyes a white sighting just right after I felt the strong pulling from the ceilings, making me slightly baffled and couldn’t react much from the sudden one haste movement that had impacted my head down to the mattress to the point I was almost KOed from–_ I thought I felt something funny was slithering and crawling around my skin at first. I was, not knowing what it really was, made a small chuckle momentarily. But it was for not long before the chuckle turned into one gasp and moan, as I felt the slithering thing was moving up and down to what I thought… what was between my legs.

“Ha—what is—mm, _hng_ … wait—what…”

Opening both of my eyes quickly after, I couldn’t control myself but moaning when I saw Venom’s Symbiote starting to turn into one black mass-like liquid form, pulling my nubs and aiming for my already half erect shaft _–as it kept slithering and moving up and down like a snake–_ when I happened to took a quick glance. Venom chuckled and flitted his tongue towards my face when I couldn’t control my voice but kept moaning afterwards, and made a grin with those set of sharp teeth as he leaned down closer and closer. Although he was stopping once he’d just been within the range of kissing me.

At that time, I quickly took my chances to struggle a little to get myself up, but pinned easily by Venom, who had his body twice the size over my lithe body with overpowering strength, who’d just merely using one hand to made me stay put in no time. As I couldn’t move _–or seriously moving up or even getting away, as I’ve also came to expect how things would eventually turning out to be like this–_ I found my eyes to be drawn to the dripping saliva on my cheeks, before settling it on the black creature who was just hovering on the top of my body, growling and hissing from time to time. Breathing in and out like a hungry serpent, I thought I saw how Venom really desired me when he lolled his tongue again, pulling himself back until he reached just down on my waist part, pulling one of my legs and lapping at one side of my legs hungrily while leaving a small nip from time to time.

I shivered from the rough nip and small bites he’d left on _–and would certainly left another marks, but I heed it as no problem since it felt sensational, in a way–_ and gasped when I felt Venom’s hand traced the saliva he’d left down on my leg, before stroking it up and down slowly; like he’d been giving out a gesture and showing me about what he wanted to do to me, along with the desire.

“W-wait, _wait, Venom_! I—I am asking you out on a date to made sure we wouldn’t have our time right now! _Aren’t you satisfied, even a little bit_ from our spent times together…?” I managed to ask with a hitched gasp from time to time, and only to get a snarl out from Venom’s throat.

“ _Like I could_ get satisfied from mere hugging and kissing _! For you, humes_ , it might just be more than enough to arouse someone from sharing one single time together—be it either kissing or touching each other softly, as I learnt about it, but as for me—nothing would be more than enough than having an intimate mating! Especially when you— _Spider, had belonged to me._ Just a mutual touching by kissing _wouldn’t be enough_ to satisfy my desires anymore!” Venom growled again when he’d just finished the last sentences, sending shivers down on my body when he happened to trail his rough tongue down from my chest and up to my nubs again at the same time, flicking it roughly when he happened to reach the tip.

Although my focus were immediately returned to Venom when the black creature had suddenly grabbed the back of my hair strongly and pulling it for as hard as he could to made a yelp escaping out loud from the roughness Venom had just inflicted on me. As I felt pain and letting a tear falling from the edge of my eyes, I was thinking that Venom was becoming a real Sadist, and somewhat trying to do something new; regardless of what I just might said, protest or giving my opinion about the stupid things. It was lasting for as long as I certainly hoped that Venom would eventually stop doing the rough things to me, with me having an eye contact with the Symbiote afterwards _–while I was trying to get him to understand the pain I’ve felt–_ who merely gave one unreadable expression in return.

However, the rough feeling was for not long changed into one pleasure when Venom already took the chances he was having _–with me unmoving because of his rough pull over my head–_ as he inserted his long and rough tongue to the inside of the tongue without any warning first, replacing the yelp I gave out with a muffled moan instead. The alien grinned as he saw my reaction at first, and merely swirling his tongue around with mine teasingly.

_I thought… Maybe Venom was being so rough because he couldn’t help himself anymore; just like how he said about him earlier._

And my thoughts were somewhat, becoming true when Venom had suddenly slipped in and out his rough tongue quickly _–like a piston–_ without mercy _–just right after him being a tease and swirling his tongue too, in one surprising and unpredictable movement from just seconds–_ and almost choking me to death when he was intentionally doing that roughly, while he had his tongue claiming the inside of my mouth possessively _–with his tongue entwined with mine sometimes–_ and having an advantage to the situation enough _–pinning me down with his strong body, putting most of the weight he has on my own and even grabbing the back of my hair–_ to made me being thrown into his pace and sent into one confusing loop.

I didn’t understand if he was doing that because he was trying to even kiss me, teasing me, or even getting me down to do what he wanted, but when Venom had suddenly pulled his tongue back with a loud _‘pop’_ sound, and sending saliva splashing just about to everywhere _–the side effect from accumulating both of Venom’s and my own salivas, being mixed together–_ I thought I was quite done from.

Breathing heavily and quite surprised of the sudden change of pace of Venom’s, I thought Venom was going to give me some break in between _–though that would never happen, especially with the hungry Venom, and his urges to plow my ass roughly–_ only to be surprised when I had felt one of his slithering Symbiote wrapping around my shaft already, moving up so ever slowly and carefully as it was  pushing me up to the limits as I couldn’t control my own messy _–but pleasure-filled–_ moan after. Venom, seeing how I’ve reacted, merely grinned at the sight, and leaned in closer to whisper something over my ear.

“How’s the feeling, Spider? I know you’ve been teaching me on _‘how’_ to be _‘normal’_ for today, and I’m quite thankful to your effort of teaching me the stuff that only you humans loved. I can’t believe I could made you a moaning mess just from the rough tongue I’ve inserted to your mouth. Perhaps I’ve learnt well... from you; and your reaction. Not only that, however. I decided to teach you how _to be ‘normal’_ in my personal _normal_ term of mating, too, Spider. Think of this… as in return of you being my guide to the human’s most possible way of hugging and touching.” Venom said in a full of gratitude tone to me _–although I didn’t really buy him being grateful and all those thing, since Venom is venomous with both of his words and actions alike, with each of the tone must be signaling something else–_ and actually made me screamed when he had grabbed my shaft strongly, sending me pleasures high to reach the back of my head in no time.

Feeling slightly high, I couldn’t really control my own speaking, but letting out a half-jagged moan, mixed with gasps whenever I was trying to say something, and only having it cut off midway, with me either letting a higher pitch voice out of my lungs, or a moan mixed with huffs. Venom, seeing how I’ve came to react, had intentionally moved his hand up and down, to even stroke the clawed finger of his over the tip, and putting me entirely into one pleasured state as I couldn’t really do anything but giving in to the feeling of being sensitized, touched, and craving something more just from touches Venom had given me.

_Something… more…_

_But I didn’t even know if what Venom meant… was doing this, in return of the date? No—no way, he must mean it in return because I delayed his time to have a mating. I didn’t even think he would even teach me anything ‘normal’ either, since I thought every single mating we’ve had… well, mostly were about the same thing we’d been done, right? Was there even something else I need to learn… I wonder?_

_By ‘normal’ on Venom’s personal normal term of mating… I wonder what did he meant by it, exactly?_

“V-Venom… I’m—I’m going to _… haa,_ soon…” I managed to stutter in between my gasps and moans when Venom kept on stroking like he didn’t care _–or that was how I felt how sloppy he was as he touched me and at times, being suddenly rough as he stroked me up and down to even massaging the balls–_ for what I thought the seconds he kept still, although he suddenly stopped when I had already arched my back highly at the time; to arch against and asking for more pleasure from Venom, and trying to get myself releasing it soon from the frictions, or at least I tried.

Venom leaned closer and pulled the back of my hair again slowly, although he didn’t do a thing _–not pulling it strongly or even inserting his tongue to the inside either–_ but merely grinning and revealing half a face of Eddie’s for the seconds he stayed there _–appreciating my expressions, he must be–_ making me gasped at the sight at first. Eddie had his cheeks flushed from, with his eyes averted to one side, but returned to look at me when he started talking.

“Be _very patient_ , Peter. Venom hasn’t shown you the real _‘normal’_ thing yet.” Eddie merely said with a small whisper like tone, leaning down to give a peck down on my forehead, but soon having his face covered with the black Symbiote as the face shows Venom again, who had gained the command back, and him grinning down proudly towards me.

“ _Be patient, Spider_.” Venom said with a haughty and clever tone.

_I wonder if that would be a mocking tone or even something else, but I was quite sure… he wasn’t mocking me…_

By the time I saw Venom was being so ever proud over what Eddie had just said, I simply stared at the two big pupils that had seemed to be more than observant towards my reaction—or appreciating the way I was looking at him; I wasn’t sure which one was it exactly. Venom lolled his tongue slowly afterwards, licking the side of my cheeks slowly as I had the thought that Eddie was… being cooperative with Venom, for the day, somehow.

_Not… you too, Eddie? Did you somehow… joined hands with Venom now, actually taking me out on a date whilst knowing that Venom will be wanting to do this, all along?_

Squinting both of my eyes at first, the alien actually tilted his head to one side in an observant way, but grinning afterwards. Not sure about what the alien had probably thought and shared with the older man who was just behind that black mask, I merely stared my eyes while breathing in and out to regain my breathes back. Venom, however, _seemed to have another idea_. The Symbiote had then trailed his clawed finger to the tip of my nub, stroking at it so ever softly _–to made me fidget and squirm a little under his provocating and inviting touch, and leaning in towards the feeling itself, and wanting to cum so bad–_ as he started to ask me the most incredulous thing ever, with his usual low and half-growling tone.

“Do you _want to cum_ , Peter?”

Listening to what the obvious-hellish thing _–with me already on the peak of releasing it–_ I widened my eyes for a moment, before blushing and biting my lower lip, giving Venom no responses at all. Although Venom, knowing how I reacted, quickly brushed his clawed fingers teasingly towards my still erect shaft, making me screamed a little from the needed friction, and craving for more of it.

“Do you _really want to cum, Peter_? Tell me and I might just grant your wish.”

Venom asked again _–or commanding me to answer him, actually–_ for the second time, and gaining another silence treatment from me. Although Venom, knowing that I wouldn’t answer, actually let his tongue flitted upwards slowly, releasing the hand he had put on the back of my hair slowly, and letting it hovered just on the top of my neck. I was about to ask Venom about what he was even planning to do, but shivered when I felt something cold already dripping down on my skin.

“W- _what is_ …”

“Since you wouldn’t answer me, then this part of me, perhaps, could help you to talk about what you _really desired_ , _Spider_ …” Venom trailed off with a flit of tongue again, sending me shivers down my spine, and evenly when I thought the cold thing had crawled on my skin, up and down.

Although when I felt the part of Venom _–or so had he said–_ coming to crawl down on my skin, I really couldn’t help myself but trying to get the Symbiote’s part off of my body, only to no avail when I had already felt it crawling just beneath my skin, transmitting strange waves off of my head. When I happened to already regained myself back out from the weird vibes, however, I gasped when I had seen on how Venom leaned closer and gave me another repeat of his sentences.

“Tell me, Peter. Tell me… _if you want to come_.”

Venom repeated again, but this time with a more low tone and seemed to be filled by lust-like voice, and one that seemed to get me even weirder than ever, as I couldn’t help but feeling all of my blood were running down south, letting my erections hardened by just a lust-filled voice coming from the Symbiote, who had been grinning and howling a little as I set my eyes on him. I wasn’t sure if I was affected by the Symbiote’s part that had been planting itself on my neck, but at the time it transmitted another wave, I scrunched both of my eyes shut, feeling suddenly embarrassed when Venom purred his voice to one of my ear.

“Tell me, Peter… if you want to come so bad. _I will help you come_ … _so hard_ , that you would beg for _more_.” Venom said again, and this time with a lick over the side of my ear, and actually making me shuddered, as I felt Venom was saying it with a more commanding tone, and full of lusty urges of his as he wanted to make me telling him the thing he wanted to hear the most.

I didn’t know what had just gotten into me, but at the time Venom made another low purr as I kept still and feeling so weird—to the point I thought I got so messy on my skin, mind and soul there, and how his tongue licking my the side of my ear affectionately, I just arched my back highly, feeling my chest almost spasmed from the amount of pleasure that had coming up to even fill both of my lungs and chest _–to even spread through my entire body–_ and actually screamed my lungs out when I felt the hot liquid was already starting to spurt out strongly from the tip of my own shaft at the same time.

After what felt like minutes, as I actually released for some more seeds and after few loads with full-of pleasuring ejaculation _–mostly for me and on my own part, however–_ washing my own stomach away with a horde of white sticky cum at the very end, I blushed slightly. The sight—well, it must be making me looking like one messy Spider. Until what I felt I had released everything and unloading the fill I wanted to release, I actually gasped and smashed my head to the mattress below _–in a quite careless way–_ while closing my eyes as the pleasure starting to bud on the inside of my head, replacing my whole mind with what I thought bubbling content feelings, before eventually washing all of my sightings with white; just as white as the cum I’ve had on my body.

Venom had then _–as I heard him out–_ chuckled and purred again, tracing his clawed fingers over the cum I’ve had on my body, and totally making me having to flung both of my eyes open to see what the Symbiote might’ve planning to do again. Although, when I happened to try to focus my eyes to the Symbiote, all I’ve could do was eliciting a gasp out from my lung as I felt on how Venom moved his finger slowly down and making some pattern like a straight line, brushing my nub in one swipe at the same time before licking it off and gulping down… my… own cum.

“Tasty.” Was all Venom commented after he tasted my cum, and surprisingly enough, licking the rest of my cum down to the point of it was almost hurting me and my sensitive skin, especially when he happened to lick it with his rough muscles, and leaving down the saliva along with the rough feeling the tongue had left behind; one that lasted for what I thought forever carved on my skin.

_Stupid as it might sound, but I thought Venom was being… weirdly fascinating and attracting me enough to want more of the things I wanted to do with him. I wonder if this was because of the Symbiote he had…? Or is this the thing he was saying about: to teach me the normal thing in his own normal way…?_

Uncertain of what Venom might’ve just been thinking, I merely stared my eyes to the large Symbiote, who flitted his tongue for a moment just right after he licked my body clean, slurping he down side of my already soft shaft for seconds _–with him looking as if he was trying to get some more liquid out of my body, although none was even there anymore–_ before licking off my face again, blathering some of my cum _–the one he’d drank up but smeared down on his rough tongue–_ down to my own face. I saw the large Symbiote was grinning and giving me a lasting stare for seconds, before focusing his eyes down to where I thought… my waist and under.

As if I was predicting things again _–like some sort of paranormal or it was just my spider’s keen senses–_ everything what I’ve thought earlier was immediately granted when I saw Venom moved down slightly to sniff my skin out at first, before settling down as he licked the side of my legs softly. And it took Venom for not long, to poke something hard to my own entrance in one alluring movement, making me shuddered as I thought the Symbiote might’ve been…

“…Oh _I know_ what you’re thinking about ever since, Spider. Including the thing you’ve predicting ever since… about _‘my’_ every single movement; you’re so easy to read. And let me answer all of your questions then: _yes,_ I did this all in spite of making you learn _the pleasure in my own normal way, Spider_. I know you might not feel even better without my Symbiote, and so I _made you_. And _it is mostly_ because of the part of myself was being inside you. Why don’t you think of it _as you_ becoming an official mate of mine. Or my bride, to put it simply.” Venom said with a low tone, stroking my thighs so ever softly _–with an intention, of course–_ as he was staring his eyes down on my shaft, which was already getting so hard again.

“V-Venom, why-no… this-this is wrong—and not norm—“

“—Oh _, it is normal_. This is also a _‘thank you’_ for you, Spider: who had been teaching me so hard on to learn humanity and exasperated enough to go on a date with us. Although you spent much more time with Eddie on the outside, and not me. And so now, let me have my time to be spent together with you for the longest time you could ever give, alright, Spider? Eddie had agreed to this before we went out on a date—and right now, you’re getting a payback from me _–as a compromise between Eddie and me–_ you understand? _I will teach you everything you need to know_.” Venom said as he started to position himself to penetrate, gaining my yelp and small squirm as I knew the creature might’ve just made me do the things I didn’t expect him to do.

“But I didn’t ask for the compromises between the two of you, or even anything else! That aside, I didn’t even know the two of you were speaking agreements! I’m not involved in any of your—Uh, _ahh,_ Ve-Venom…” I shuddered as I felt Venom’s own shaft _–that was already eager to do me ever since–_ had already moved up and down to graze my entrance, making my entrance slippery by the state it was having: leaking its own precum, and showing how ready it was.

“I _didn’t care_ about what you think of, Spider. We _didn’t_ involve you in our agreements, _but it was you_ : the one who made us to have such agreements. The start of this—everything, came from your idea of dating, wasn’t it? If you didn’t propose dating, I’m quite sure things wouldn’t become this way. Nor would you had to keep up with our incoming penetration.” Venom said with a loud growl, sending showers of saliva down to my face.

“But—I don’t want this! It was as if I’m the cause of every—“

“— _you’re the cause, Spider_. The cause of our loves blossoming to the point of us obsessing and getting possessive over you.”

As Venom finished saying it, I blushed and found myself to be rendered speechless from. Though, Venom, seeing how I couldn’t speak about anything, took his chances to penetrate the entrance quickly enough, pushing himself into the inside of me as I screamed in bliss, scrunching my eyes shut from. Venom, seeing how things going into his way, and how he wanted things to be, actually pressed on with keeping his thrust steady and hard enough, all the same stroking my very own erect shaft in a reaction, though it was using the slithering part of his Symbiote’s part.

_Not that I mind however, with it being Venom’s bodily fluid still…_

Things were, as my awfully blurry memory recalled, actually getting quite awry in the end. As if thing’ve just been starting between the two of us, I thought I quite recalled about the part of me having sort of play in between, and about Venom plowed me through and through with his loud, crazy long tongue dangling on the side of my body and splashing drools. In a sense, I thought it must be a part where Venom must be getting so high in pleasure, to the point of making him acted like that; looking like a beast with him being unable to control himself.

Although the other important thing I could remember and made out was: we were having roughly six _–hard and sweaty–_ rounds, with me fainting in the middle of our heated up time together. Though fainted or not, Venom would most certainly continue what he wanted to do _–and that include Eddie, who didn’t show up until the very end and letting Venom did his things the way through and through–_ to me to even continue things regardless of my condition _–because that was how Venom was and I’ve came to understand him to the point acknowledging that was just the way he was, with having his unhealthy obsession and possessive side over me–_ and that was how I remembered about how I woke up quite normally for the next day. With an exception of my back having some sort of soreness being so real _–thanks to Venom’s doing, certainly enough–_ to the point I thought I faced my end already.

_By end, I meant about how I couldn’t walk or even moving so much around, aside from being bed-ridden for the whole day._

And we, somehow, ended up spending more days checking in together in the hotel, due to me couldn’t have my body to walk properly or even sitting on Eddie’s motorcycle.

Sure we could have Venom taking both of us back to home… but… seeing how things going on right now: with me asking out for a date, trying to teach him about human’s _‘normal’_ date and stuffs, to only getting myself another lesson learnt: with Venom making love for all night long, rough, hard, sweaty and filled with pleasure to me _–or teaching my body a pleasure within his own normal range–_ I was quite sure I wouldn’t ask Venom anything; or even suggesting him anything anymore.

_It was stupid to even going to ask him anything anymore. I knew if I will try suggesting things up to him again… well, the earthlings knows what I will got in the end. Maybe it would be things harder than what we’re having right now—man, who knows!_

_For some people, nah-not some, for most people, I meant, doing six rounds were insane, right? But that didn’t exactly apply to my boyfriend—both Eddie and Venom, who did things as they pleased, and how everything I’ve planned from the very start, ended up with me regretting things._

_If I knew things would end up like this, I will make sure to be careful in the future: with me not going to propose anything anymore and should just kept my mouth shut from the very start…_

“Peter, I—we, me and Venom _, both love_ you.”

Was all I remembered coming out of Eddie’s mouth as my memory recalled, right after I was regretting things, and how at that time I was still crawling under the blanket just on the morning Eddie greeted me with a cup of coffee, with me smiling back and giving him a hug on the bed slowly afterwards; despite what had happened for the whole night long, and even when I wasn’t in a state to hug back or even having the reflex to show what I could do.

_And it wasn’t like he wasn’t anyone else either. He was my boyfriend, lover, and destined to be together. Also, include Venom, since I’m dating two boyfriends. I don’t want to risk him reading this journal and fucking me roughly on the bed afterwards._

“Yeah, I love you too, dork.”

“ _You mean: Eddie_ , and _Venom_.” Eddie corrected what I’ve said with a roll of eyes and a smile, making me grinning in return and planting a soft kiss on the older man’s lips.

“Yes, I’m just teasing you—and also, I mean it in a good way, anyway. I love you Eddie—Venom. Both of you _two dorks_ , being too awfully smart to change my teaching of humanity and turned into messy situation, with the two of you getting me into some sort of new trouble: like how I can’t walk now, you silly.” I sighed and bumped a fist to Eddie’s chest, which quite surprisingly, inviting Venom to slither out from Eddie’s skin and grinned out when it had already went closer to me and my face.

“I’d rather _you not to say dork_ , but something complimentary instead. Like _a boyfriend_ of yours. You mean we’re smart enough to outbeat that genius head of yours, Spider. Not that I’ve lost my interest on you just because we’ve gotten smarter, however; like you praised us, and thank you. You’re still a questionable being in my eyes and that _doesn’t stop me from pursuing my interest in you or wasting my chances to learn you even better on a different level_ , Spider.” Venom huffed and returned to the back of Eddie’s skin, making me blinked at first, but turned to roll my eyes and shrugged my shoulder when I’d just gotten what Venom probably meant.

_He loves me, but he never says it casually, unlike Eddie._

“Whatever, Venom. I know you meant you love me, anyway. Also Eddie, too.”

I said while nuzzling my face down to Eddie’s warm chest, and listening to how there was a small reverberating sound coming from the Symbiote’s part on my neck, saying something that goes _‘shut up, my lovely Spider’_ , and actually inviting me for having a hearty laugh from. Although Eddie felt slightly confused from my own reaction, the older man merely hummed _–since he might’ve been told by Venom, too, on the back of my head–_ in return, wrapping both of his arms on my lithe body for the whole morning.

We were, for not long, came to kiss each other with a lesson being put as one outstanding note, and just learnt on the back of my head: no more asking Venom anything he wouldn’t grant without anything in return.

_Since things might’ve gotten rough, hard, rocking sweaty, pleasurable too, but… sweetly addictive in the end!_

***

**_BE NORMAL. END._ **

***

**Author's Note:**

> Also, if you’re liking the fiction, don’t forget to love kudos, as it is really and deeply, gratefully appreciated! ;D <3 Since I might… write even more of another fiction about these two again in the future! I’m really considering on how things would improve and obviously, if you guys are liking this… I will write some more of them. P: 
> 
> Maybe one shots, maybe long shots, or dorks in love too, who knows? ;D Different plots, different story, and different situations too, are always being considered!
> 
> And thank you for reading and stumbling into this fiction, as I hope you’re enjoying it thoroughly, like me! :D [Venom/Spidey] forever! <3


End file.
